


Amor Deliria Nervosa

by kyoselflove



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Language, M/M, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi lives in a world where love is a fatal disease, unfortunately for him he has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Deliria Nervosa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/)**jrockyaoi** Summer Fic Exchange.  Hope it is to your liking! ^^; Also inspired by the book Delirium.

Often he would think of the day he was amended of his fatal disease, or so everyone thought.  It was a cloudy day in summer, Tsuzuku; his childhood friend came with him to the facility.  There they sat in a sizeable waiting room with windows as tall as the walls.  Eventually his name was called, giving Tsu a thumbs up, he was led to a smaller room where he was interviewed, a questionnaire that would find a suitable match for his future mate.  After the long agonizing questions were over, he was injected with his cure.

Tsuzuku was always the one to act as a rebel but in reality he never did anything to get into to much trouble.  Often Tsuzuku would joke that he was a daddy’s boy, because he did anything his father told him to do and Koichi looked up to him dearly.  Though on that day of their cure, that was supposed to be rejoiced and held happiness for their future, forever changed Koichi’s life for the worst.

That brings him back to now, six years later, at this illegal party to distract himself.  Pushing his way through the sweaty bodies along the wall, he was in search for someone to take him.  Drunken eyes flaunted over his body, his stomach bare showing off his pierced navel, as he passed through the room, the loud music making the figures move to the beat.  His roaming eyes landed on a small but well built man leaning against the wall, piercings adorning his face.  Smiling seductively he walked up to the other man, whispering in his ear, “Looking for a good time?”

The other man turned his head, both of them locking eyes, pierced lips turning up in a grin.  Though he didn’t say a word, he handed Koichi a small piece of paper, which he took excitedly, popping it into his mouth, letting it dissolve quickly over his tongue.

The feeling of cold metal was against his neck, he didn’t even see the other man move so close.  He felt as a tongue licked up the flesh, sending chills down his body.  Koichi squirmed against the wall as those metal filled lips found their way to his own in a sloppy kiss.

The drug intensified the touches; the slick tongue feeling scorching hot on his sensitive skin, he felt a hand in his pants, not knowing when it got there, making him feel on fire.  He let out a whimper as the pierced man began to stroke him teasingly.

The door of the house slamming against the wall interrupted them, men clad in uniforms walking in with guns raised.  Koichi noticed that the pierced man was already gone, and then he made a run for it himself.  Following his legs as they moved, because his brain had no idea where he was going.

When his brain did catch up with him, there in front of him was a plain white door.  The door itself held no significance, but beyond it was what terrified and excited him.  Leaning against the wall in front of the white ominous door, he just stared. His mind was racing, limbs felt numb, he didn’t know if it was the drugs that made him feel that way or because of what he was about to try and do.  The actions that had just transpired, his drugged mind, all had given him a sense of courage.

“Okay.”  He said to himself, clapping his hands, shaking his arms as they extended away from his body.  Letting out a sigh, he stalked over to the door, raising his hand and then finally his knuckles tapped on the hard chilling steel surface.

With no sense of time, he didn’t know how long he stood there, waiting.  Finally the door opened, there stood the object of his desire.  Seeing his handsome face made him smile dumbly as he leaned into the frame of the door, “Hello Tsuzuku-san.”

“Koichi?”  Tsuzuku asked tiredly, wondering what he was doing here at four in the morning, also raising an eyebrow at the formal greeting.

“I was wondering.”  Koichi said smiling, making his way into his friend’s apartment.

Tsuzuku looked at him, waiting but Koichi didn’t say anything else.  “Wondering what?”

Koichi stopped moving about, a good distance away from Tsuzuku.  “Do you know what it’s like?”

“Koichi, what is going on with you?”  Tsuzuku let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his sleepy eyes, this had been recurring more than he wanted.

“It didn’t work.”  Koichi mumbled.

Tsuzuku slammed his fist down on the counter top, “Damnit Koichi, are you high?”

The pink haired man only covers his mouth then giggles, the room felt as if it was made of jelly.  He hoisted himself onto the counter unsteadily next to the black haired man.  Not bothering to answer his question, as the answer was obvious.  “I have it.”

Tsuzuku’s annoyed expression quickly turned into that of a worried one as he heard the words, he knew what they meant.  “But you got the cure.”

Koichi scoffed, “Well, I guess it didn’t work.”

His friend looked at him, bewildered, “What phase?”  
                                                                                                                         
“Two.  I can’t stop thinking about…” His voice wavered. “…all day.  All I can think about is…you.”  Koichi stammered, then slid off the counter in front Tsuzuku and pressed his lips against his friend’s desperately.   He reveled the way his friend tasted as he flicked his tongue over those lips, his tongue rings softly grazing the flesh.

Tsuzuku shocked for a moment, did not respond but as he felt the wet tongue on his lips, he pushed the other harshly into the counter.  “What are you doing?”  He hollered at the pink haired man.

“I love you Tsu.”  Koichi said shaking, hands and lips trembling.

“Koichi, I-I have to call the police.  They can help you.”  Tsuzuku stepped backwards.

“Then you want me dead.”  He began rambling again, his mind was a mess, he couldn’t think straight.  He shook his head as if it would clear.

“We are not matched Koichi and even if we were, you are a man.”  Tsuzuku kept walking further away from the other as if he would catch his disease.

“Do you not care about me at all?  We grew up together, yet you would turn me in, to be killed.”  Koichi’s drug induced mind was colliding with reality.

“You don’t know what—“

Koichi cut him off, his voice frantic, “Don’t know what?”

Tsuzuku stared at him, feeling contradicted, not knowing what to do.  He wasn’t prepared for this kind of situation.

There they stood, Koichi against the counter top of the island, his friend across him by the fridge.  He could feel his muscles trying to give out, maybe even his mind battling consciousness.  Feeling tired of it all; he wished that Tsuzuku wasn’t cured.  Then maybe, just maybe he would feel the same.  But in this life, his love would never be returned.  Tsuzuku was fixed, cured, as they liked to say but really he was just being controlled.

He thought of love as a curse more than a disease, especially in a society where no one was capable of love, and if you were, you were cured; in the event if that failed, you were sentenced to death.  Again he is reminded of when they both went together, shortly after their 18th birthdays, the cure was a chemical of unknown components; it was injected behind the ear, leaving a scar which resembled a circular burn.  Subconsciously, Koichi reached for it, tracing his fingers over it, a reminder of failure.

In his heart, he hoped that Tsuzuku could be returned to normal, uncured.  Then they could live their lives the way they were meant to, hopefully together.  But in this world, that was far from normal, and would never be.

“Tsuzuku please, do you trust me?”  He pleaded.

“Of course.”  The black haired man said it instantly without hesitation.

“Then come with me.”  He held out his hand.

Tsuzuku looked at his hand, contemplating.  “What about Noriko?”

The mention of Tsuzuku’s match made him scowl involuntary.  “What does she matter?  It’s not like the two of you are in love.”  He snapped.

“Of course we aren’t!”  The black haired man shouted.  “I can’t believe this!”

His hand was still extended; finally Tsuzuku took a hold of it and Koichi pulled him to the door.  “Where are we going?  I’m in my pajamas.”

“We’re leaving.”  He said, pulling Tsuzuku out of the apartment.  “We need to hurry, they could be coming.  No time to change.”

Tsuzuku didn’t have any time to protest or question as the other pulled on his arm in a sprint.

Making their way to the street, they made their way into Tsuzuku’s car; Koichi sat in the passenger side and gave the directions.  His heart fluttering as he looked upon Tsuzuku’s profile, the only light upon his face from passing by cars and the street lights overhead.  There was a look of pure concentration and concern on his face, making his attractive features more appealing to him.  Said man looked over to him, his face becoming unreadable.

Koichi could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest; he was beginning to realize that maybe this was a mistake.  He should of just left Tsuzuku alone, now he was in danger, because of his selfish desire.  The black haired man’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“What’s it like?”

“What?”  Finally his mind was becoming clearer as the drug consciousness slipped away.

“Love.”

Koichi let out a sigh, thinking of the best way to explain it.  “It makes my chest hurt to the point I can’t breathe.  I don’t sleep at night, hardly eat, and my thoughts of you are constantly on my mind.”

“Sounds horrible.”  Tsuzuku whispered.

“But it’s worth it, because when I see you I feel like living.  A smile never leaves my face, and when I tell myself how much I love you.”  He paused a moment, trying to keep his tears from falling.  “The words mean nothing, all I want to do is show you how much I love you.”

Tsuzuku stopped the car, staring ahead at the towering wall outlining the city.  Koichi leaned over placing a chaste kiss on his lips, not feeling any pull back, he crawled on top of Tsuzuku straddling his legs.  He pushed himself into the body underneath him, parting his lips to suck on Tsuzuku’s bottom lip before pulling away.

Koichi leaned back in to give him a more desperate needy kiss after he saw no rejection.  He tangled his hands in the long black hair breathing in the man’s scent.  Rocking his hips in a circular motion, he could feel his friend getting excited, Koichi smiled against Tsuzuku’s lips.

While sucking on his friend’s bottom lip, he reached into his pajama pants releasing his erection, giving it a gentle tug, and making Tsuzuku moan.  Koichi continued to stroke while lavishing the other’s delicious lips.

“Koichi.”  Tsuzuku moaned out his name, making him shudder in delight.  Maybe his mate never gave him the pleasure he deserved.

He stopped all his movements and then removed himself, jumping into the backseat to remove his pants, boxers and shirt; spreading his legs open for Tsuzuku to see, the white streetlights giving enough glow to illuminate Koichi’s pale skin.  His friend moved to the backseat as well, sitting in the other seat across from him, stripped of his own clothes, watching.

Koichi slipped his index finger into his mouth and began sucking on it keenly then added his middle finger, his eyes locked with Tsuzuku’s, as said man stroked himself eagerly.  Surely having a little fun with this would also show how much he loved this man. Presenting Tsuzuku with how he was willing to do anything.

His now wet coated fingers traveled down his chest slowly, leaving a trace of his saliva behind.  As he ventured down lower he completely ignored his throbbing cock, as he slid a finger in him and let out a loud moan as he quickly added a second.  After the third finger entered him, he began to scissor all of his fingers to stretch him thoroughly.  Apparently Tsuzuku couldn’t hold back anymore, he watched as the man spit into his hand and applied it to his erection until it was lubed enough.

“Tsu, I need you inside me now.”  Koichi whined.

Tsuzuku grabbed his thighs, pulling him closer, before roughly thrusting himself inside of him.  Koichi cried out at the roughness, the burn inside of him turning him on more, he sat up a little bit, hanging onto Tsuzuku’s neck with his legs wrapped around Tsuzuku’s body tightly as the hard thrusts pounded into him.

“Oh fuck, Tsu.”  Koichi panted out.

Tsuzuku said nothing besides the low moans that barely could be heard. He gripped the pale thighs harder, breaking the skin as he continued pushing himself into the tight heat.  One of his knees slipped off the seat breaking their rhythm momentarily.

Koichi took this to his advantage to detach himself, pushing his friend back slightly, so he could turn around.  He placed his hands on the fogged window for support and stuck his ass in the air.

His friend grabbed his ass, giving it a smack, making Koichi laugh a little.  Then he could feel Tsuzuku slide back into him and begin his hard quick thrusts.  He knew like this neither of them would last long.  Koichi began to shake as the pleasure inside him began to intensify in the new position.

“Tsu…” He kept moaning over and over, every thrust.

Tsuzuku placed his chest against Koichi’s back, his friend’s hand wrapped around his erection, tugging at it roughly.  Just what Koichi wanted, not even a minute later he was releasing himself into Tsuzuku’s hand.

The thrusts became quicker and more erratic; Koichi was still riding out his orgasm when Tsuzuku spoke up softly, “Can I cum in you?”

Koichi’s breath hitches, he pleaded, “Fuck yes.”

With a last roll of hips, Tsuzuku groaned as he filled Koichi up with his cum, in response Koichi pushed his ass into the new heat greedily.  His friend laid his head on the bare skin of his back, catching his breath, still buried inside of him.

After barely a minute, Koichi needed to move, his knees and arms ached and the soreness in his ass wasn’t getting any better with Tsuzuku’s cock still inside, as much as he loved it there.  Gently he pushed his friend off and out of him, who slumped back into the seat, exhausted like it was the first time he had every experienced amazing sex.

The semen left inside of him, began to trickle down his thigh in which he used his boxers to clean off.  Satisfied, he sat next to Tsuzuku, half lying on his chest in contentment.

“Wow.”  Tsuzuku said, still out of breath.

Koichi hummed happily, “That was amazing.  Thank you.”

Tsuzuku remained silent and gave a nod.  Now the future didn’t matter to Koichi, he was living in this perfect moment and never wanted it to end.  He hugged Tsuzuku tightly, kissing him lightly on the lips.  In the distance, the wail of sirens could be heard.

“I would do anything for you, Tsu.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a supernatural romance but I couldn't lol no matter how hard I tried so I hope this is alright :\  This is my first time writing MEJIBRAY and I loved it!


End file.
